Juniors and Second Hand Names
by FloatingCloudBadger
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the next generation kids - their times at Hogwarts, their love lifes, and ways they manage to piss off Professor Longbottom. Warnings - slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Molly Weasley II

**A/N – This was written for the "Slash the Rainbow" challenge by OCDdegrassi.**

There are quite a few things that Molly Weasley doesn't like about herself. She doesn't like that she's skinny and doesn't have much of a figure. She doesn't like that everyone knows her because Percy Weasley is her dad and she's got famous uncles and aunts. She doesn't like that she's so shy she even gets flustered when Professor Longbottom calls on her in class and she doesn't like the way she looks.

But the thing that Molly Weasley likes least of all is the way she looks at other girls.

She's not sure exactly when it started. Of course she isn't, because, now that she thinks about it, there wasn't one moment. It was more like – more like a process. That's Percy coming out in her, though, trying to explain it. Maybe it doesn't need to be explained. Maybe it just is what it is.

That's what she thinks sometimes, but other times she just isn't sure if she's making it all up or not. Sometimes she's sure she's just wanting attention, or something, because she can't be a _lesbian._ She's got long hair, and she doesn't look like a boy, and she liked dolls when she was little, and she doesn't even play sports.

Everyone says that's what lesbians are like. Not in a homophobic, abusive kind of way (or not purposefully like that in any case) but more like… more like they think it's true. Maybe it is. Maybe the feeling that Molly gets in the pit of her stomach when she sees Keira Knightley in a film is just because she likes her as an actress.

She knows that it's not, though, really. She knows that she is – well, she doesn't like the word lesbian, but she certainly would like to shag a girl. That's remarkably course for Molly, actually, and she chuckles to herself when she says it in her head. It's so silly, in so many ways.

What Molly worries about, though, is that other people are going to think the same thing. That it's ridiculous. That she doesn't know what she's talking about. That they're going to laugh about.

That's more of a worry than being rejected. She knows that Percy won't chuck her out, and she knows that Audrey won't disown her. She even knows that Lucy would be thrilled to have a cool, lesbian older sister. But she still can't shake the feeling that maybe they're not going to believe her.

So, she doesn't want to tell her family, or at least not first – but the problem is that she doesn't know who else to tell. Despite the shyness, she considers going to have a chat with a teacher. She'd like to talk to Professor Barnes. She's a lesbian, it's well known, and she's completely lovely. Molly's sure that Professor Barnes would be happy to chat to her.

But then she remembers that she's so shy in front of Professor Barnes that she cried the last time Professor Barnes asked her a question in class. She can't go to her and have a conversation. It's too difficult.

There's no other teacher she can even think about going to, except maybe Professor Longbottom, but even he's difficult. Not that she's too shy – well, not exactly. She knows Professor Longbottom really well, and she's not shy around him, when it's just him. But he's a teacher, and she knows that teachers talk. She's well-used to hearing gossip from Hogwarts from him through the various Weasley chains. She can't bear the thought of the other teachers knowing before her parents.

Then Molly thinks about her friends, but she's not sure about that. Even though she's in Hufflepuff and they're all the most accepting and kind people, she's not sure how the girls would be about having her in the dorm, and they might go and see a teacher about having her moved. Maybe it's unlikely, but it could happen, and that all goes back to everyone knowing. Molly maybe won't admit it, but she's terrified of being outed.

The only other person she can consider is a girl who's been almost like her mentor, and that's Poppy Longbottom. Professor Longbottom's daughter, of course, two years above her – and she's always looked out for Molly. Of course she has. They've been friends since they were babies. She's always been brilliant in Molly's eyes – she even once taught her how to get Professor Longbottom to stop asking her questions in class.

The Longbottoms and Percy's Weasleys have always been good friends. James and Molly's other cousins are mostly grown-up, except maybe Roxanne, and so the companions of Molly and Lucy were always the Longbottom girls and the Lovegood boys. Molly likes that. It's nice to have people at Hogwarts that she knows that well.

She thinks of Daisy, then, the second oldest Longbottom daughter. She's in the same year as Molly, but a Gryffindor –and she's _gorgeous._

Molly doesn't really want to think that, but she can't help it. She's just so – there's not even words. She's not hot, exactly, not like Keira Knightley, or beautiful like she's always thought Luna Lovegood is. She's just gorgeous, and Molly wants nothing more than to be with her.

And she hates it, because it makes her awkward around Daisy, and she doesn't want to be awkward around Daisy. She wants to be dashing, and brilliant and all of those things that you see in films.

But she isn't, and that has become the thing that Molly likes least about herself. She wants to be normal, desperately – but, oh, she's started to just want Daisy Longbottom more. She wants her so badly, and not even just sex – she wants to love her and be loved by her. It's silly, though, because she can't have Daisy Longbottom.

Well, that's what Molly thinks.

It's winter when she bumps into Daisy in the corridor. That's not an expression – she _literally _crashes right into her and, though she doesn't want to, she can feel her face turn red, even as Daisy looks so amused.

"What's with you?" she asks, her face so brilliantly amused. "What's with the – blushing, and stuff?"

Molly laughs in a way that's supposed to answer her question, but Daisy continues to look at her like that, and it's then that Molly notices that neither Daisy nor her have moved away, and she's still practically pressed up against her. Molly looks up at Daisy – their lips so close – and she notices that she's so _close_. She continues to stare and notices that Daisy's wearing black mascara again, after her phase of wearing the brightest colours she could find as make-up. She looks up at Daisy's hair and can tell that it's freshly air-dried, in that short, choppy style.

Then, the looks at Daisy's whole face, and realises that she's got the exact same expression as Molly on her face.

It's then that the kiss happens, and it's so… She can't describe it, and she doesn't want to. She wants it to last, and last, the feel of Daisy's tongue against her lips and the warmth of another person next to her – for Molly doesn't let people hug her – oh, but she lets Daisy.

Molly doesn't want it to end, but just as she's thinking this, she hears a strangulated cry of panic, and then a shout that sounds like "?"

Molly jumps away from Daisy, but Professor Longbottom, who has uttered the cry, isn't interested in her. In fact, he's already stormed away, yelling at Daisy to follow him to his office.

She's pretty sure that he doesn't know it's her. Molly's even pretty sure that he doesn't know it was a girl. Probably, he's just so freaked out by the thought of Daisy kissing anyone.

But, rolling her eyes, Daisy heeds him (a rare event) and follows him around the corner. She pauses before she goes, though, to smile and Molly and to gently squeeze her hand, and this is the moment that, for the first time, Molly realises that she's grown to like the way that she looks at Daisy. Not all girls, maybe, not yet – but Daisy, for certain.

* * *

><p>She knows, seeing Professor Longbottom next lesson, that Daisy hasn't told him it was her, which is exactly what Daisy had insisted. Seeing him confirms it, though – not even Professor Longbottom is that good an actor.<p>

And though it might sound strange – and though she doesn't really want him to know – she kind of wishes in a way that Daisy had told him. She knows, she knows, she _knows_ that he would be the perfect person to talk to about it – but she can't go and see him. That's not Molly, and it never will be.

Anyway, though, and this sounds strange even to Molly – it's nice to think that, if something does go wrong and she does need someone to talk to about it – that Professor Longbottom's there. Just… just as a safety net.

**A/N – This might sound strange, but if you feel the need to flame a fic, can you go and flame another one? This one is kind of personal to me, as weird as that sounds, apart from the ending. Sadly I don't know Professor Longbottom =[ But I really welcome feedback, so come on, hit that review button! I might consider continuing this pairing, as well, if I have support, so tell me if you want more chapters. Finally, some of you might recognise the ending from Some Random Boy, another of my fics. I love Daisy, so when I decided to do the slash challenge, I thought I could elaborate on that event.**


	2. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy**

**A/N – So, I've decided to continue this in a different way. These are going to be one shots about various next generation children, which somehow involve dear old Professor Longbottom. Anyway, here's Lucy. Enjoy.**

Lucy Weasley likes that her name is unique – apart from Roxanne, she's the only one of her cousins who has an original name. Even Rose and Hugo, who have seemingly new names, have gotten their names from Aunt Hermione's parents. Everybody else's are second-hand, borrowed, belonging to someone else… But Lucy is Lucy, and it's just her.

She _loves_ that. It's brilliant. She gets to be the first Lucy Weasley, and so far, she reckons she's the best one.

Her dad, Percy, despairs of her sometimes – she's always leaving books on the stairs, or doing weird experiments and half-blowing up her room – but she knows that sometimes he's really proud of her. She does well in lessons and she's a solid Ravenclaw.

But Lucy's quite bored of school work and science. She knows that she'll do well enough in her NEWTs to get into Healer school – she knows that even though she's only in Fourth Year.

Lucy wants to get into trouble, and she wants to do it properly.

She goes and sees James first – just turns up at his house that he shares with his girlfriend. James seems a little annoyed at first – he thought he'd finally got rid of all his cousins when he left Hogwarts, but here's Lucy, asking about ways to piss off Professor Longbottom, and he seems to cheer up a bit.

"I kidnapped him, once," he tells her brightly. "Stole his wand and locked him in his office. He was really angry at me for that, actually…" James trails off then, thinking. "I also impersonated him once – well, that was the same time. God, he's so easy to annoy."

James chortles, and Lucy realises that maybe he's not the best person to go to. Certainly, he's spent many a year at Hogwarts pissing off Professor Longbottom, but all the things he's done to him have already been done. Lucy needs something new, something exciting.

So, primarily because Lucy is a Ravenclaw, she next visits the library for ideas.

But there's nothing there either! What on earth is she going to do to Professor Longbottom that someone hasn't done to him before?

She considers asking Molly, for though Molly's such a goody-goody, she _is_ dating Professor Longbottom's daughter. Daisy Longbottom must have some excellent secrets about her dad – but Lucy doubts very much that she'll share them with her. Daisy's rather protective of her slightly clueless dad.

She considers her other relatives – Lily, who's _too_ bad and might accidentally murder Professor Longbottom - Rose, who's in love with Professor Longbottom – Hugo, who's far too cool to talk to her about Professor Longbottom… no, there's no one. She's going to have to figure this out by herself.

She doesn't mind. Lucy's a bit of a loner – she has friends at school, certainly, but even they know that she likes to go off on her own sometimes. They don't mind, or at least Lucy doesn't think they mind.

But it's better, in a way, that she has to do it on her own, because then it's all hers, just like her name.

She plans for hours, and hours, but doesn't let on to anyone what she's doing. She spends hours and hours planning it all, and setting it all up, and it's only a week before she's about to do it, when –

"Lucy, can you stay behind a minute, please?"

Lucy sighs, and slowly makes her way up to the front of the classroom. Professor Longbottom waits until all the other students have drained out and then he looks at Lucy sternly.

"I hear you're planning a trick on me, Lucy," he says disapprovingly, and Lucy sighs again.

How he knows is beyond her. He's usually so clueless when it comes to things like that – she's seen a million tricks played on him, and heard about a million more. Why is it that _this_ time, he notices?

"Sorry, Professor," she mumbles, but to her surprise, Professor Longbottom laughs.

"It's alright," he says resignedly, but then, for a second, he looks impressed. "I hear it was a well-planned out attack." He pauses. "You could try it on Professor Shirley," he says after a second, eyes twinkling. "She's very afraid of spiders…"

Lucy smiles, in spite of herself. Ridiculously, unfairly, ironically, it turns out that Professor Longbottom is the perfect partner in crime.


	3. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne**

If truth be told, Roxanne's lonely.

She's had her eye on – no, that sounds too predatory – she's liked the same boy for ages. She's had a chat with Poppy Longbottom about it, which was no help, and she's had a chat with Rose about it, which was no help. She's even had a chat with Lucy about it, after that time when she found out Lucy was secretly a badass and was trying to exterminate Professor Longbottom's reputation.

Roxanne's far from a badass, though. She's a better student than half of Ravenclaw, and has only had a few detentions, and even those were for small things like hugging Professor Shirley.

Her best friend, Gaby (who now apparently has become a badass, due to her dating James) is the only one who Roxanne thinks might have sensible advice. Unfortunately, though, Roxanne is never going to tell Gaby who it is she likes, because it's all a bit embarrassing.

It's Lorcan bloody Scamander, and Roxanne blushes just thinking about it.

She is far, far cooler than Lorcan, who's as eccentric as his mother and as interested in animals as his father. Lorcan's in Gryffindor, but is shy and quiet. Lorcan's best friend is Ivy Longbottom, the equally eccentric Gryffindor. Lorcan's favourite sport is football, and his favourite flower – does it even matter? He has a favourite flower!

At least she's friends with Lorcan. It takes a while – a long, long while – but she has eventually become friends with him, over the years. She never thought she'd _fancy_ him, though.

She has little daydreams about him asking her out to Hogsmeade when she's supposed to be paying attention to Professor Longbottom. She bases it on the time when dear old Jack Corner asked her out – except she cuts out the bit where she accidentally laughed at him and adds in her gracious acceptance instead.

"Roxanne?"

She looks up when she hears the slightly irritated voice of Professor Longbottom, and blushes. Obviously she was supposed to have been paying attention – and unfortunately Professor Longbottom seems to have just asked her a question.

"Sorry," she mumbles, embarrassed. "What was the question?"

He sighs. "The question, Roxanne, was would you please pay attention?"

Roxanne blushes harder. "Sorry," she repeats, and Professor Longbottom thankfully leaves her alone, giving her that disappointed look. She looks down at her desk – but not before catching a glimpse of Lorcan looking amusedly at her.

Oh, that boy.

She spends the rest of the lesson pretending to take notes and really thinking about that smile. She isn't that surprised when Professor Longbottom keeps her back at the end of the lesson, but that doesn't mean she's pleased about it.

Professor Longbottom gestures for her to sit down across from him, and gives her that look again. She scowls – and then tries not to be offended when he looks amused. Knowing that he's about to tell her off, she takes a pre-emptive strike, and says – "Professor, can I talk to you about something?"

Professor Longbottom looks a little nervous. "Is it about a boy?"

Roxanne nods, but before he can uncomfortably suggest that she goes and talks to Professor Bell or someone other female teacher, she starts in on her tirade. "It's Lorcan Scamander, Professor," she blurts out, feeling her face blush. "I really want him to ask me out, and he's so hot, even though I'm out of his league because I'm cooler than him, and-"

She stops abruptly when Professor Longbottom holds up his hand for silence. "Roxanne, you're a confident girl," he says, and Roxanne wonders if he's being tactful. "Why don't you ask Lorcan if he wants to… go out with you?"

She considers for a second. Professor Longbottom has a point, actually, she realises. "Thanks, Professor," she says brightly, and then legs it before he has a chance to take points off of her.


End file.
